fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programming aired by ABS
This is a list of programmes, events and series known to have aired on the ABS Television network. Programmes marked with a * were not produced in Japan. Multilingualism on ABS television Ever since ABS was established as an English-language network in 1987 with the sole purpose of showing Japanese programming in English (via subtitling), many other shows have been taken up from other East Asian countries. ABS now openly states that the network is "still providing great Japanese programming to the English-speaking minority of Japan, and those interested in Japanese TV abroad, but is also making strides to open an easily-accessible gateway to other Asian entertainment". ABS currently treats its language policy as follows: * All ABS-produced programming is presented in English. * If the audio portion of other programmes are in Japanese or any other language, English subtitles will be provided, '''where available', for the respective programme in question. These can be accessed by pressing the corresponding button on the remote control (usually marked as "Subtitles", "CC", "Captions", etc.)'' * If two audio feeds are presented on the same programme, the secondary audio feed can be accessed by pressing the corresponding button on the remote control. * On selected programmes, viewers can access subtitles and audio feeds in additional languages by pressing the '''d' (data) button on the remote control, selecting "Additional languages", and selecting a language from the menu.'' Bumpers (positioned pre-show) are used to signal that a programme has subtitles. These bumpers are usually programme-specific, styled for the show that they precede. Korean age rating notices shown before K-Pop music programmes are also adapted to become subtitle notices. The following abbreviations are used to define the language of ABS programmes on this list; J''': 日本語 - '''E: English - C''': 中文 - '''K: 한국어 - Es: Español - V''': Tiếng Việt - '''D: Deutsch (Audio Subtitles), main language first. Current programmes Entertainment Many Japanese, European and American series and dramas have had considerable success on ABS. * GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka (Fuji TV) - J''' E * I'm Old Enough! (Nippon TV) - '''J E * EXIT (Nippon TV) - J''' E * Downtown's This Ain't No Task For Kids!! (Nippon TV) - '''J E * Hanasaki Mai Speaks Out (Nippon TV) - J''' E * Breaking Ordinary (Nippon TV) - '''J E * Game Center CX (Fuji TV) - J''' E * Next Stop, Discovery! (Nippon TV) - '''J E * Muscle Ranking (TBS) - J''' E * Let's Go! Dream Team (KBS)* - '''K E * No Dropping Out! Back To School At 35 (Nippon TV) - J''' E * Ice Road Truckers* (History Channel) - '''E * Mythbusters* (Discovery Channel) - E''' * The Cube* (ITV) - '''E J Animation ABS is well-known for broadcasting a number of anime series. * Doraemon (TV Asahi) - J K Es E C V * Doraemon: Gadget Cat From The Future (English dub of Doraemon) (TV Asahi) - E''' * Let's Go! Anpanman (Nippon TV) - '''J '''E * PaRappa The Rapper (New Series) - '''E J * Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting! (Nippon TV) - J''' E * Lucky Star (English dub) - '''E J * Nichijou - My Ordinary Life (TV Aichi) - J''' E * Hunter x Hunter (Nippon TV) - '''J E * Kimi ni Todoke: From Me To You (Nippon TV) - J''' E * Tesagure! (Nippon TV) - '''J E Music ABS airs many live K-Pop shows from South Korea. The rise of the hallyu (Korean Wave) lead to the SBS music show Inkigayo (officially named The Music Trend in English) being placed on ABS' schedule in 2009. Since then, the popularity of K-Pop internationally exploded, and ABS, as a result, added 3 more K-Pop shows to its lineup; Show! Music Core, Music Bank and Simply K-Pop. ABS is also broadcasting the popular J-Pop performance show, Music Station, as part of the network's partnership with TV Asahi. * Music Station (TV Asahi) - J''' E * The Music Trend/Inkigayo (인기가요)* (SBS Korea) - '''K J E * Simply K-Pop* (Arirang) - E''' J K * M Countdown* (Mnet) - '''K E * Show! Music Core (쇼! 음악중심)* (MBC) - K''' E * Music Bank (뮤직뱅크)* (KBS) - '''K J E * Pops in Seoul* (Arirang) - E''' '''News and current affairs Ever since ABS was conceived, it produced its own news programmes under the ABS N brand. ABS also shows major news programmes from other networks. * ABS N6 - E''' J C K * ABS N8 - '''E J * ABS N11:15 - E''' J * News every. (Nippon TV) - '''J E * News ZERO (Nippon TV) - J''' E * ANN News (TV Asahi) - '''J E * NHK News 7 (NHK) - J E * NHK NewsWatch 9 (NHK) - J''' E * NHK NewsLine (NHK) - '''E Some major programmes on the network are preceded by a 5-minute "ABS News Update". Sports coverage ABS is well known for its motorsports coverage, which is seldom seen on free-to-air terrestrial television. ABS has also been broadcasting Six Nations rugby games since 2011. ABS currently presents coverage of the following sports; * Rugby ** Rugby World Cup - E''' ** HSBC Sevens World Series - '''E ** Pacific Nations Cup - E''' * Martial Arts ** World Judo Championships - '''E ** All Japan Kendo Championships - J''' E * Baseball ** Major League Baseball - '''E J ** Nippon Professional Baseball - J''' E * Motorsports ** FIA Formula One World Championship - '''E J ** AUTOBACS Super GT Series - J''' '''E ** Super Formula - J E ** NASCAR Sprint Cup Series - E''' ** NASCAR Xfinity Series - '''E ** FIA Formula E Championship - E''' ** FIA World Endurance Championship - '''E ** DTM (German Touring Car Masters) - E D J ** Blancpain Endurance Series - E''' ** United Sportscar Championship - '''E ** Le Mans 24 Hours - E J Miscellaneous * Doraemon: A Visit To The 22nd Century ** Live segments: E''' ** Theater segments: '''J E * Let's Go! Anpanman Club! (companion series for Let's Go! Anpanman) - J '''E Upcoming * Kiteretsu Daihyakka (new series based on the Fujiko F. Fujio manga and the original TV anime) - '''J E''' * Top Gear (new regional spin-off series hosted within Japan) - '''E '''J Proposed * A Morning with PaRappa (proposed child-oriented chat show starring PaRappa The Rapper as host) - '''E * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (former PBS Kids game show; negotiations underway regarding feasibility of new "revived" series) - 'E '''J Cancelled * Crayon Shin-Chan (TV Asahi) Taken off the air in 2008 due to content controversies * Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon SuperS (TV Asahi) Cancelled due to low ratings * ABS N11 Moved to 11:15am, under the title ABS N11:15 * The Weakest Link* (BBC) Cancelled due to the host's resignation * Brainiac: Science Abuse* (Sky) Series ended * Fetch!* (PBS) Advertised as "Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman". Series cancelled by PBS Kids in 2010. ABS reruns continued until March 2011 * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Series ended * Top Gear* (BBC) Cancelled due to Jeremy Clarkson engaging in assault against producer * PaRappa The Rapper (Fuji TV) Series ended, replaced with new ABS-produced ''PaRappa ''series * Dragon Ball (Fuji TV) Cancelled due to low ratings. ''Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and other spin-offs pulled at same time * Pocket Monsters/Pokemon (TV Tokyo) Cancelled by ABS after Denno Senshi Porygon incident. Still airing on other channels * Touch* (FOX) Series ended * Perman (TV Asahi) Series cancelled. Characters now make occasional cameo appearances in Doraemon * Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Fuji TV) Cancelled by ABS. Characters now make occasional cameo appearances in Doraemon * ESPer Mami (TV Asahi) Series ended. Reran until July 2015; cancelled due to low ratings Category:Aso Broadcasting System